Patrulha Canina e uma aventura Humana!
by Caty Oliver
Summary: Com mais uma missão dada a Patrulha Canina vai para o castelo da princesa Real, pois um novo cientista começará a morar lá. Mas por causa de um pequeno erro, Ryder e os filhotes são mandados para outro lugar e são transformados em humanos! como eles irão resolver isso? e ainda sem as suas memórias? bom... só lendo para descobrir


CAPÍTULO 1

Um Dia Normal Parte 1

A Baía da Aventura, uma cidade com muita alegria, sempre colorida e com pessoas simples e gentis. Hoje, o sol brilhava graciosamente no alto do céu azul claro, como se finalmente o mundo estivesse em paz e que nenhuma nuvem cinza ameaça aparecer para estragar o dia. Os cidadãos de lá, se encontram despreocupados, enquanto fazem seus serviços de muito bom trabalho ou o trabalho que todo filhote sonha em seguir a era de Patrulha Canina. Eles eram fama de toda a Baía.

Sempre em salvamentos sejam terrestres, marítimos, aéreos e até mesmo secretos.

Uma equipe é comandada por um garoto de 10 anos chamado Ryder, mas como o velho ditado diz "tamanho não é documento" e meus caros ele pode parecer uma criança simples e tudo, mas o mesmo é simplesmente um gênero, há alguns momentos de ser brincalhão como também seu lado maduro e responsável por liderar o time com cada qual a sua especialidade.

E aí que vêm os membros da equipe, formados por Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rock, Rubble, Zuma, Everest e por último não menos importante Tracker.

os símbolos de identificação exibidos em suas coleiras são muito especiais para cada um deles não representam suas identidades como também são um sinal de honra em servir e ajudar os outros com o que eles sabem fazer melhor. Mas o que acontece se eles terminarem entrando em algo inesperado, ao qual eles mesmos podem ser salvos? Bom ... só lendo para descobrir.

Capítulo 1

Um Dia Normal parte 1

Só mais um pouquinho e ... Pequei! como! ai, aí, aí ... - Marshall começa a cair de sua escada de bombeiro até chegar ao final dela, associado à Galinheta que estava na sua cabeça.

Você está bem Marshall? - Chase pergunta de uma maneira brincalhona ao seu amigo que estava bem na sua frente.

-Eu to bem!

Bom trabalho Marshall. - Ryder ou líder principal da equipe, como também dono dos filhotes principais da série, ou elogio. - E aqui está sua galinha de volta, preferida Goodway.

Ah galinhetta! minha preciosa vem cá pra mamãe, sua sapequinha! - A preferência pega sua galinha de aplicação e dá um abraço caloroso antes de colocar no seu lugar original, em sua bolsa.

\- Muito obrigada filhotes!

Não se preocupe Prefeita. qualquer coisa é tão tarde para ajudar. - Ryder diz sua frase típica ao final das missões. - vamos voltar ao farol filhotes.

Sim senhor! - Falam os filhotes Marshall e Chase, enquanto subiam em seus automóveis para que pudessem se juntar ao resto do turma e aguardar pela chegada de seus amigos Jake e Everest.

Ryder mantém isso em segredo para uma surpresa, mas não dura por muito tempo e acaba contando para os filhotes. E quando eles descobriram sobre suas chegadas, ficaram muito ansiosos pela sua chegada.

Depois de um tempo sem ver, era quase difícil ter um momento em que os membros do tempo pudessem tirar uma folga para se divertir com os amigos, essa seria a hora perfeita para a "família" reunida novamente. Sim Família, não importa se você é um filhote ou humano, se torna parte dela, onde todos se preocupam e apreciam sua companhia, onde você acaba sendo um ser muito especial e valioso para uma equipe. É assim que os filhotes não apenas consideram o Everest e o Jake, mas também o Tracker e Carlos.Já não tem um farol na Patrulha Canina que estava na frente do mesmo esperando ansiosamente pelas suas presenças.

Vai demorar muito Ryder? - Marshall por que razão parece ser o mais animado e impaciente que os outros.

Só mais alguns minutos, e eles já estão aqui. - Ryder diz um pouco risonho por achar muito engraçado ou estado que o dálmata encontra agora.

Cara, não precisa se preocupar com o toa! você terá seu momento com o Everest. - diz Zuma com um sorriso de escovação nos seus lábios, usando suas amostras.

Eu concordo! afinal você entre todos nós é oque fica mais tempo com ela. - Rock que não poderia ser considerado o cachorro mais limpo no momento, disse algo de fato sensato e talvez óbvio.

\- Quê?! não é isso! é tão ... só .. e-eu só estou feliz porque vamos ver nossos amigos ...

Olha lá pessoal! parece que eles chegaram. - Skye diz com tanta empolgação que dá duas cambalhotas para trás.

Marshall deu um leve suspiro de estímulo, agradecendo mentalmente a Skye por interromper uma conversa, pois sabia que continuava com aquele assunto, não sairia do ileso, menos menos que todas as respostas como suas perguntas, que usavam individualmente mais à frente.

Eai galera! como vocês estão? - Jake foi o primeiro a gente voltei! - Everest aparece ao lado de seu dono e amigo. - Marshall quanto tempo! como você está?

Os filhotes então olham para o mesmo como se dissessem "nos avisamos" e começaram a rir baixinho, tocando seus patas entre como caras e bocas que estavam fazendo, numa tentativa de tentar ocultar-las.

E-eu v-vou bem! Obrigado p-por perguntar. - Marshall esta hora já começou a mudar de cor, pelo que acabou tendo uma tonalidade média, principalmente nas bochechas.

Olá Jake! estamos todos bem ... pelo menos quase todos. - Ryder estava se referindo a Marshall que ainda estava parado de vergonha.

Que legal estamos juntos de novo! - Entulho, o membro mais novo do tempo já está disponível - Ryder podemos brincar agora?

\- Mas é claro que pode. Hoje todos vocês foram bons Filhotes!

Agora nada poderia impedir que seus maravilhosos momentos de família e amizade. Eles estão juntos finalmente e isso é longe de ser uma coisa mais legal de todas. Naquele instante os filhotes ainda correm como se não houvesse amanhã, eles estavam tão alegres e contentes que parecia que nada poderia atrapalhar-los para se divertir naquele dia fatídico.

[...]

Isso foi divertido! - Entulho entra em sua casinha de filhote para descansar um pouco.

Tenho que admitir que fazia um tempo que não era assim - Chase disse enquanto caminhava até sua casinha para tomar água.

Foi um bom jogo. Mas se eu tivesse pegado aquela bola nós teríamos ganhado - Rock se pronuncia como um parado na frente de todos.

\- Cara, isso pode ser até a verdade. Mas quando se trata de um tempo com Rubble, Skye, Chase e eu não tenho nem ...

Resumindo, todos nós jogamos muito bem! - Everest rapidamente interrompe Zuma fazendo com que não termine sua fala.

Depois dessa agitação toda acho que você vai fazer uma visita a Katie para tomar um banho relaxante, alguém quer vir comigo? - Skye que tinha chamado a atenção de todos, já estava esperando uma resposta da turma.

Eca! Não muito obrigado! Mas eu não suporto água, ela é muito ... haim! Molhada - Rock ao pronunciar a palavra "água" se estremeceu a todo - E também já tomei banho nessa semana.

Haha nós já sabemos disso Rock - Everest com seu típico sorriso de algumas boas risadas até se recompor antes de uma resposta - Muito obrigada pela oferta Skye! Mas acho que também estou bem-estar com o meu cheiro e tenho certeza de que isso não será necessário para mim.

Skye eu posso ir com você! Também quero tomar um banho relaxante principalmente se tiver muitas bolhas de sabão. - Só pensar em como será seu banho faz Rubble correr no torno de sua companheira em círculos, fazendo o mesmo fazer um belo e encantador sorriso em sua face.

\- Tenho certeza de que não vai arrepender Rubble! e você Marshall?

\- Desculpa Skye! Mas não será necessário para mim, já que eu ... Bem ... Você sabe, cai sem querer várias vezes no início do jogo, eu acabei nem mesmo correndo direito. Mas tenho quase certeza de que o meu grande amigo Chase pode acompanhar, certo Chase?

\- Espera, o que, eu?!

É Chase, vem com agente! Você correu bastante hoje e acho que um banho com muitas bolhas vai deixar você bemmm mais descansado. - Escombros do nada aparece na frente do cão pastor com um sorriso no rosto.

Bem ... eu ... - Chase ainda estava meio recebido entre ficar ou ir com eles.

Não sei se você está cara, mas também estou indo para você porque gosto muito de água. - Zuma passa pelo lado de perseguição e fica ao lado de Skye que ainda espera por sua resposta ansiosamente.

\- É ... eu ...

Por favor, Chase! Você finalmente está sendo escolhido muitas vezes para as missões que o Ryder nos fornece. Descansar às vezes é bom sabia? - Skye selecione então caminhar em direção ao filhote de pastor alemão e assim parar em sua frente, os dois se encararam por algum tempo. Mas não é uma maneira ameaçadora ou algo do tipo, e sim como estivemos administrando um outro através dos olhos.

Já que você está em dúvida sobre o que usar então eu posso resolver seu pequeno problema. - Skye saiu rapidamente de seus devaneios para que pudesse fazer o logotipo ou pretender desde o início.

Como assim? O que você pretende fazer ...? - Chase se interrompeu ao finalmente perceber qual era o plano da pequena Cockapoo. - A não ...

E com isso, como ele havia previsto, começou a aparecer com aqueles olhos de filhote de cachorro tristes para o mesmo mudar de opinião.

\- Essa não! Tudo menos os olhinhos do filhote de cachorro triste, você sabe que eu não resisto a isso.

Agora não era tão Skye que estava usando essa técnica, mas também o Rubble e o Zuma começaram a juntar-se a ela para convencê-lo, e para adicionar fazendeiro ou som de choro.

Ah ... Tudo bem eu vou! - fala já derrotado caminhando lentamente até que estavam indo para um farol com sorrisos vitoriosos em suas faces.

Quando metade do grupo já se encontra em um local de exibição, ou o restante dos filhotes começa a cair na gargalhada.

Ai ai ai! Acho que vocês não mudaram nada mesmo, não é? - Everest pergunta, tentando recuperar seu arquivo para não terminar e rir novamente.

Você tem total certeza - Marshall limpava uma lágrima fugitiva de seu rosto, de tanto rir em apenas um dia.

Eu não diria isso, Marshall. - Rock pela maneira que falou, acabou chamando a atenção de todos com olhares curiosos e interrogativos.

Pode explicar, por favor. - Marshall ainda estava muito confuso com tudo isso.

Isso é muito simples de explicar, mesmo que não tenhamos mudado em aparência ou personalidade, nossos sentimentos e pensamentos vão mudando conforme o tempo passa. - Rock já começou a explicar calmamente para o seu amigo como um professor experiente no assunto.

Isso é sério? - Everest se interessou com o conteúdo.

\- Mas é claro, por exemplo, você pode acabar se apaixonando por um filhote.

Oh! isso é muito interessante - Marshall agora entendeu ao se referir nas "mudanças".

E acredite se quiser, conheço filhotes com esse tipo de sentimento. - Rock agora estava colocando como cartas na mesa, pois o cachorro de raça errado sabia que existe sim esse tipo de sentimento entre alguns de seus amigos, mesmo que seja um pouco difícil de notar.

Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, o Mestiço tem quase certeza de que Marshall pode ter uma queda pelo Everest, assim como também uma desconfiança que o Chase talvez tenha esse mesmo tipo de relação com o Skye, ele sabia que estava passando dos limites naquele momento, mas isso não significa que, porque ele sabia desses pequenos detalhes, que o mesmo não conseguia se divertir com um pouquinho com constrangimento de um dos pombinhos.

E foi exatamente isso que Marshall tinha medo ...

Bem, pelo menos o lado dele.

Puxa, sério e quem são? - Everest com sua curiosidade do tamanho de uma montanha, já não estava mais aguentando o atraso de amanhã por uma simples, mas retornando a resposta. Principalmente tendo todo esse suspense no ar do local.

\- Eles são ...

Continua ...


End file.
